A New World
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Kagome is thrown yet into another world that she knows nothing about. Who are her enemies and who are her allies she do not know, especially in a world and country foreign to her own.
1. Another World

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chpt1: Another World**

The battle was barely over, and without much of a chance to bid her friends and allies of the Feudal Era a proper goodbye, she was thrown into a world that she did not know of. When she opened her eyes, Kagome found herself to be in a land that was somewhat foreign to her. It was somewhat early in the morning she estimated or guessed, as she wandered through the fogged up street.

Tall grayish building to her side looks almost colonial like, there were crates in the alley as the stench of the alley got the better of her, it was almost like she was back to the battle field where there were fresh blood on the ground, as she walked ahead, cautious of each step that she took, Kagome Higurashi nearly stumbled and fall as she regained her balance before looking down on the ground finding her shoe soaked in a familiar puddle.

She jumped, suddenly feeling cold as she saw the trail, leading up to a dead body not far from where she stood. It was not something uncommon to her, but it still distressed her to see such a thing in this time and age.

"What a treat this is," Came the ghost of a voice, "the soul of a pure hearted girl," a male voice said, causing a shiver to run down her spine as it reminded her of something so familiar yet in a different setting with no one there to protect her. "And one with power unimaginable at that," he hissed in delight, making his appearance known as he stepped out of the fog, his clothes were clean of blood, but she know better than to be deceived by looks, especially after learning it the hard way so many time in the past.

"Who are you. Where am I." she demanded, not questioning at all. However she never got her answer as she felt herself being held against her wish, not by the male before her, but by something else that she had found to be vine-like even. Her struggle proved futile as it tightened around her body, squeezing the air out of her even.

She could hear the sound of her heart pumping hard and fast as Kagome tried to breath in the air that was being squeezed out of her. It was when she thought that she would pass out, she felt the warmness on her chest where the dormant Shikon no Tama rested, started to gain more heat to the point that she thought she was consumed in flames as she growled and hissed from the pain trying to twist away from the binds that held her. A blinding light escaped from her chest where the jewel was laid dormant, started to burst out in energy, purifying the evil the binds that captivated her, blinding the male before her even as she felt the new spur of energy burst in her body, waiting to be released.

She was still not all that good when fighting against humans or demons alike due to her emotional attachment, but there was no choice or so she was trained by her friends and allies of the past that it was better to be heartless, this way, it was also how the world turn out to be like, survival of the fittest and the best.

She was slightly taken by surprise however when she felt another demonic presence made know, it sent a tingle down her spin as she turned round, finding the hair at the back of her neck standing, _"it's rare to see one such as you in this time and period, Priestesses were all said to be dead centuries ago,"_ Kagome turned, unconsciously taking a step back as she almost tilted her head to the side in confusion. It was in English, and it was not really her forte in school, especially when she had not been attending it much with her time travelling being in the way.

"My apologies, dear Priestess, I'm known as the Undertaker," was how he addressed himself, his hat taken off to bow towards her in respect, pushing his hair back with a hand with long black nails as his lime green eyes seems to shine with interest, glancing at Kagome in an almost rakish manner as he extended his hand to reach for her own delicate hands in his, to place a chaste but polite kiss upon it before releasing her hand.

Kagome was stunned for a moment at the gestures, taking another unconscious step back as she look at the other fully, his hair almost came across as graying hair to him, but in fact it reminded her of two certain dog demons, except that his took on a more silver tone to it that almost mesmerized her like his set of lime green eyes before it was once again covered under heavy silver bangs.

"Higurashi, Kagome," she supplied the other, trying to figure out what to say exactly to the other. He was dangerous she could feel, but from the aura that she felt exuding from him, she felt no malice at all as she took a cautious step towards him, almost reaching for his out-stretched hand in fact as she looked at him.

"Come my dear, we have to get you out of this place before something bad happens to you," the Undertaker said as he gently grasped hold of her smaller hand in his, slowly leading her to where his shop is.

The Undertaker was more than just happy about his newfound interest, but he was sure that soon enough she will start attracting the attention of other demons alike. However for now, she will be kept under low profile from all, even the Queen's Dog, Ciel Phantomhive.


	2. In London

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chpt2: In London**

It took her a while to learn of the culture here, but still no matter what, Kagome stood out a lot due to her Asian background as well as the accent when she spoke in English. Thanks to the hospitality of the Undertaker, she learnt a lot from him about the Society that is now as well as aiding her in overcoming her language barrier that she was encountering.

"Kagome," came the sing-song voice of the Undertake from the front of the shop told her that his previous guests have left the shop as she appeared by the doorway before him, dressed in a modest but fashionable dress of a deep but almost brilliant sapphire shade, Kagome gave him a questioning look approaching him with some of the desserts that she had made earlier that day once she was done with the chores.

She too learned of the eccentricity of the Undertaker and the tone that he took on when talking in regards to certain topics like the death description, the deaths even. Though she was used to these once she got to know him better. Sometimes when she was out shopping for groceries she do wonder if there was a way for her to travel back to her time period, but there was something nagging at her to remain where she is, something that she could not place her own finger on herself.

However it took her more than a long while to figure it out before going up towards the storefront as she locked the door for the time being to see that the Undertaker has a proper lunch with her. Kagome had converted the back of the store to a more homely and cosy feel as she sat him down, determine of him to try out her new dishes that she had created as she dished out some to him to which the Undertaker seemed to smile a little too overjoyed at the prospects of eating to which Kagome started to chuckle a little at his display of hunger.

"Ne, Undertaker…" she started a little as she placed some of the food in her mouth, unsure of how to begin, as she looked down at her own bowl.

"You want to return to your family and is unsure about how you are going to pass through the passage of time," He helped her continue, to which Kagome looked somewhat shocked that he had once again read her mind, but more from allowing her own mental barrier to drop so easily despite the years of training that she had.

Kagome could only nod to his statement, looking down rather ashamed of herself, especially when she has been living off him, despite her not being of much use or help to him in the shop.

In a tone of all seriousness, Undertaker studied his current living housemate for a moment, thinking of the possible ways to help her back to her own time period, but stopped in thoughts at the thought of her leaving his side, this was indeed a serious matter to him, especially when he has grown rather…attached to her over the short time period.

Her brown doe eyes looked at him with so much hope, as he brushed a hand through his hair, his long nails playing with the few strands of silver that were caught in it as he noticed Kagome getting up to help him untangle it from his own long fingers. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the warmth of her hand as he gently grabbed it bringing it before to his face as he gently lead her back to her seat, looking at her through his heavy bangs, trying to come up with an answer or form of reply at least.

The look upon his face was unfathomable as she look down at her food in silence, worried that perhaps she was pushing him a little too much with the amount of work that he was doing with the increased number of deaths since the Jack the Ripper case.

Kagome had of course heard about it, even read about it, and the ending of it. Being from the future, it does give her an advantage in things such as this, or so she thought.

Just as when the Undertaker was about to reply, the 'ding-ing' of the shop front that saved him from giving her an answer. He gave Kagome's hand a gentle but warm squeeze in reassurance as he left her on her own after gently brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek in affection.

Kagome looked at his retreating form back into the front of the shop that seemed so gloomy as compared to where she is and shook her head with a ghost of a smile upon her lips as she finished eating her food, once she set aside the remaining food for her current Caretaker.

* * *

><p>AN:

To KEdakumi and Diane  
>I do apologize if my words and sentence are weirdlyoddly structured, I have editted them previously after reading both your comments, i do hope that my English is improving.  
>Thank you for your reviews! I will try and continue to improve myself more with each chapter. =]<p>

To Fma Angel,, AnimeFreakAmanda, animemangalover13, Mimiru and TsukiyoTenshi  
>Thank you for being so interested and looking forward to the next chapter! I hope that this story will be up to all of your expectation! Thanks so much for your reviews!<p>

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I do hope I am up to your expectations despite of the twist and turns that might happen in this story. Do stay tune if you like this story and review, so that I may better improve myself more for your viewing pleasure!

Cheers!  
>SilvermistFox<p> 


	3. Welcome to London

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chpt3: Welcome to London**

It took her a while, but she had finally managed to convince Undertake to come along with her to the Ball hosted by the Viscount of Druitt. She though it took her a while to get him to agree, Kagome was feeling more than please that she might see him under a different light, but more importantly she wanted him to take a break from his busy schedule and at least enjoy himself.

Kagome was at a lost at first on what to wear to the Ball, but instead decided that it was better to be simple and pick one of her more formal looking dress to the Ball. Nearing to the day of the Ball, the Undertaker had disappeared for the full day, leaving Kagome on her own as she set about to clean up the shop front with it being closed and all.

However the opening of the front door caught her attention when she was cleaning the floor with a wet cloth as she dusted her skirt, looking up at a male of 6"1 with a heedful of raven black hair, but it was his red ruby eyes that caught her attention as they looked at one another for a moment longer than usual.

Sebastian was shock for a moment to not see the Undertaker in the shop, but instead this petite female, obviously Asian as he looked into her doe brown eyes, but it was something else that drew his attention. Before the both of them could say a word to one another however, Undertaker decided to take that moment to burst through the back door of the shop front as he ushered Kagome away from the other demon butler.

Kagome was stunned for a moment at the aura she felt from the other, it was like she was back in the Feudal Era again, she stood there looking at the half opened door for a moment before turning to prepare some tea time snacks for both the Undertaker and her as she thought about that weird vibe she felt the unknown guest.

The Undertaker was slightly worried when he saw the way the demon butler's eyes seemed to glow with interest at the female within his shop, he had to divert the other's attention away, but knowing the demon, it was an almost impossible task. Though when Sebastian finally did leave his shop, the Undertaker could not help but feel a slight weight lifted from him as he closed the shop for the night before turning to return to the side of his priestess.

That night, Kagome was dressed in an off shoulder dress of deep royal blue with white lace trimming, around her neck was a necklace made out of sapphire and diamonds that weighed heavily upon her, but somehow such luxury suit her perfectly fine as she wore her matching earring and a simple diamond bracelet around her gloved wrist before going down the stairs to present herself to the Undertaker.

She looked good he had to admit, as he went up to her brushing her hair away from her face. It was unadorned and not styled up. Without a word, the Undertaker led Kagome to a chair as he gesture for her to take a seat before skillful hand and fingers began to tease her hair up into something simple and yet elegant to suit her. A simple lace here and there threaded through her hair as he put the finishing touch of a simple bejeweled flower within her hair before looking at her with an almost soft look within his eyes, hidden behind his bangs.

"Ne Undertaker, won't you let me help you with your hair too?" she asked him taking his hand as Kagome lead him to the seat beside of her as she combed her hand through his silvery grey hair that was surprisingly soft to her touch, to which he too could not help but let her pamper him a little for the time being.

By the time that they set off for the Ball, there were many others like them arriving just about that time as each and everyone of them entered to the mansion, looking from one to another, exchanging words of greetings before going on their way.

Kagome clung onto the arm of the Undertaker as her eyes took in every little details of the place and the flurry of colors that darted across the floor. Once they had descended down the stairs, and to a corner to look at the various people arriving, they were quickly swamped with a number of young males eager to peel Kagome away from the Undertaker to which she hastily agree to at first, shy from the attention that she was receiving for the first time.

The Undertaker let her go on her own as he watches her form moving away from him to the dance floor with a potential suitor. His bangs were not hiding his eyes or facial features from the view of others for the first time, as the scars on his face was cleverly concealed by Kagome's own little illusion spell, as well. At first he had not wanted to do so, but it was because she had insisted to do so in order for them to blend in with the crowd.

From partner to partner she danced on the floor changing almost constantly, Kagome did not once noticed that she was dancing with the very same demon butler that had entered the shop earlier in the afternoon looking for the Undertaker until she heard him saying something to attract her attention, and that was when her brown eyes meet his own ruby red eyes that seemed to glow even within the lighting of the room.

"Kagome," she gave her name, after he had formally introduced himself as "Sebastian Michaelis, a butler in the household of Phantomhive", to which she did not question much, but just before they parted when the dance was over, Sebastian whispered in her ears before parting with her, leaving Kagome slightly stun, but somewhat embarrass as a light blush tainted her cheeks before she moved off to find the Undertaker once she was more composed.

The butler, Sebastian Michaelis was not someone that she would be keen on meeting a second time.

* * *

><p>AN:

To All my Readers  
>Thank you all for continually reading the story! I do hope that this chapter is of what you are expecting or looking forward to! ENJOY!<p>

To KEdakumi  
>Glad that my english is better, I do hope that it will not affect your reading or that my structuring is odd or fluctuate even. Enjoy!<p>

To xMusicxHobox  
>Yes, there will be romance in this story! I will take into consideration of the pairing that you just suggested! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!<p>

To TsukiyoTenshi  
>As they say "the plot thickens", and you'll find out soon enough when they slowly come to meet Kagome. ^^<p>

To WolfSpirit95, watergoddeskasey  
>Thank you so much for your review! Here is an update for you!<p>

To 42AnimeLover42  
>Glad to hear that my structuring of words and sentence is not at all weird to you! I do hope it will not fluctuate. Enjoy! ^^<p>

To AnimeFreakAmanda  
>Glad to hear that the story and chapter are up to your expectation. As to where this story is going, you'll just have to stay tune and find out more for yourself~<p>

To Mimiru  
>Yes they do! I am taking into consideration of the type of pairing for this story, and will keep your pairing suggestion in mind for this! Hope that you like this update! Enjoy!<p>

To Wicken25  
>I am glad you like how and where the story is going.<br>Yes, the Undertaker does have his own unique character and personality that could be used in many ways for this story build up. It's alright with your brainstorming, I find it interesting as well.  
>I am usually more of a reader than a writer as well, one of the few reasons why I have been procrastinating and pushing back the updates for most of the stories in my account. xP<p>

To Ukitakes luver  
>Yes, that would be them at the door! ^^<p>

To Kenjo  
>Lol yes, he is rather possessive consciously or unconsciously~ ^^<p> 


	4. An Unfortunate Meeting

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chpt4: An Unfortunate Meeting**

Ever since that night at the Ball, Undertaker did notice the slight change in Kagome as he was in the shop front cleaning up, sometimes in the underground basement taking care of the dead bodies that were brought to him.

When asked if there were anything that had troubled her, Kagome would only shake her head and change the topic, behaving as normally as she always did in her cheery disposition. He knows though of what had happened, he saw despite of his shortsightedness, however he was not one to barge into her own personal space or the lack of it with how some of her emotions are ever so easily readable.

In the early morning, Kagome had left the shop with Undertaker still in bed as she decided to do some groceries despite of her usual habit of sleeping in, though she was glad that she never did saw the other male ever since that night as she wandered from stall to stall, thinking of what was best to buy and create for the day's meal.

Kagome for once looked at the street full of vendors, smiling softly as she remembered the first time that she had arrived in London, and not know what was going on, very much like how she was in the Feudal Era, and now things are going somewhat more smoothly for her, but she does miss her family members deeply, hoping to return to them soon.

"Mornin' Kagome! I 'ave some really fresh fish today, come take a look will ya," called the voice of the fish monger as she waved and walked over to where he was, choosing the ingredients to cook up breakfast.

Everyone were really friendly as she bought the things that she needed, deciding to return back home, but instead bumped into another body somewhat hard as her basket full of goods dropped to the floor, and much to her dismay so did the eggs. She gasped out in despair at her items as she quickly picked out what was still good but mostly it was just the eggs.

"I'm sorry for what had happen, please let me compensate for your lost," said a familiar deep voice the held amusement in its tone as she looked up into the same pair of red eyes that seem to taunt her even in his own mind.

"You," she said in an almost harsh whisper as she studied the male demon's feature before her. "I did tell you the next time we meet, you will not be running away from me," Sebastian said with his usual calm smile that held a demonic joy to it as he held out a hand for her, only to have it rejected.

"What do you want," she hissed out dusting out her dress as she glared at him almost half-heartedly, still standing by her thought that not everyone or every demon are evil as how the humans portrayed them to be. "Such temper is really unbecoming from you Priestess, though I would love to see how your face would be like when made to cry," he said with a teasing smile as his red eyes glinted in amusement, watching her face flush in a pretty shade of pink.

Kagome scowled a little, as she looked at him straight in the eye, unafraid of the threat that he poses. "Sebastian Michealis of the Phantomhive household, it would do you well to know that I am more than capable of protecting myself," she told him in annoyance before she spun on her heel to walk away from him.

"Until the next time we meet Priestess, I'll not let you go just so easily," he said out loud enough for her to hear with a smirk tugging at the side of his lips as he took out his pocket watch to check the time. His mind taking on a new interest in her, just as he was drawn to her by the calling of her soul that radiated of pure power and the many ways he would love to taint that purity that she represent.

Kagome was annoyed for the first time since coming here, and by a rather cocky male demon at that. She all but nearly closed the door behind her almost too loudly as she saw went to the table to place her groceries down, only to be met by the Undertaker as he looked at her silently in question as she shook her head, telling him to be prepared for breakfast.

The Undertaker was not blind when he sense something wrong from Kagome, looking at her all but confirm it, before he could approach the subject, he was chased off by Kagome to get prepared for breakfast as well as his customers. Their breakfast was a silent affair as he looked at Kagome through his bangs, knowing fully well that she was unaware of it, as she seems to stab into her meal almost savagely.

"Kagome, you could talk to me if there is something that is annoying you, you know that," he told her smoothly as the Undertaker calmly placed his hand above hers, calmly stroking the soft skin of her hands that still retain its warmth as compared to those that are dead, where their flesh are cold and not pleasant to the touch after a while, especially when they start to decompose.

Her mind was drawn back to the male before her when she felt the contact of his hand upon hers, calming her down slowly. She sighed mentally but shook her head as she did not want to worry him any more than he already is, especially with his work and busy schedule, and not to mention helping her find a way back home.

"I'm fine Undertaker, don't worry about me," she told him as she cleared her dishes, taking his along with hers to the sink as she left him sitting there watching her work. He was slightly put off with the way she was being so dismissive, as he stood to walk over to her silently, standing behind her as he read out with his elongated black nails to brush against her brown black hair as he took hold a small amount in his hand, bringing it up to his lips.

Kagome stilled in her actions, aware of what he was doing as she look at the dishes in the sink. He reached out both his arms towards her as he hugged her from behind, a soft murmur to her ears as he told her in soft tones that he would be here to help and to listen should she need someone, in her own Native language that was so foreign to the people here in London.

She could only nod as she closed her eyes as the scene of them dancing last night drifted into her mind. Kagome remembered his musky, yet woody scent, the matching deep satin blue vest her wore under his jacket as he swept her gracefully across the dance floor. The night she noticed many things about him, there was certain gentleness in his actions despite of how eccentric he behaved before of others.

She breathed in his scent, smelling the certain spiciness upon him today that she did not notice the other night, as she unconsciously tilted her head back to rest against his shoulder. The Undertaker saw it, but made no attempt to move or change position as he allowed her to do so, looking down at her relaxed face, eyes closed for a moment as she exposed her neck to him, incidentally also giving him a rather good view of her chest which he averted his eyes, only to look at how slender her neck is.

When she opened her eyes, to meet his own lime-green eyes, she seemed somewhat stun for a moment before she drew herself away from him to continue washing the dishes as she mumbled an apology for her indecency towards him. It was different in her time as compared to here in London, something like that could cause a scandal to break out.

"I do mean what I said Kagome," he told her softly before he turned to leave her as he went down to the basement where he continued his work of analyzing the dead body and cause of death.

Sebastian however, ever since finding out the existence of Kagome, a real priestess of power and most importantly of such untainted purity here in London, was more than thrilled at the prospect of perhaps being able to capture such a fine 'meal' for his own. However one thing else was for sure, he needed to find out more about her and before _others_ start coming for her.

* * *

><p>AN:

To my reviewers, and readers,

Thanks for the reviews! Haha I guess you all have been waiting so much in anticipation of what Sebastian had whispered to her, though I am sorry if the whisper is a disappointment to you guys! Other than that, the plot for this story will be that of a slow build up, so there is many chapters and opportunities in this story for romance to blossom and bloom if given the chance to~ =D

Enjoy!


	5. The Feather

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chpt5: The Feather**

Her success was astounding, Kagome's new business has taken London by storm, and its not just amongst the lower classes, but also amongst those with titles and the traders and businessmen as well. The Undertaker was not at all please with how much she was away from him, in fact he was irritated by it. There were times when Kagome would drop by his shop to visit him, sometimes cooking for him even, and things were almost normal like when she stayed with him. However now, with the opening of her new Japanese teahouse, she has been staying in the house above her shop, leaving little time to spend with him.

It was somewhat alone and quiet in his shop and house, lacking the warmth, laughter and smiles that Kagome used to fill, along with the aroma of freshly cooked food that he somewhat misses at odd timing at times. However unlike the Undertaker, Sebastian on the other hand would sometimes make an appearance before of Kagome, sometimes teasing her relentlessly if not he would help her out from time to time, that is if he appears and has no duties to take care of. To say that Kagome was weary of him at first, it does not mean that even with their friendship, she would lower her guard around him, but she still treats him equally as a friend like any other that she knows. Sometimes Kagome even wishes she had another set of the subduing necklace for Sebastian.

Kagome would often smile to herself in recollection of those fond memories, but sometimes a look of sorrow would appear upon her face as she thought of how her family are doing, or whether they would be worried sick about her whereabouts. She shook her head, clearing her mind of them for the moment as she busied herself in the kitchen, preparing the dishes that her customers had ordered as she went through and fro, going in and out serving everyone as she serve them all with a smile upon her face, never once showing her real thoughts or emotions.

Her cooking improved, but she does misses her mother's cooking, especially her all time favorite, oden! "Kagome?" called out the voice of a male as she turned to come too close in contact with the Undertaker as he smiled down at her, relishing their closeness for the moment before he pulled back just as she was settling herself, her hands wet with dish water soap as she grabbed the nearest cloth the dry her hands before enveloping the male before her in a hug.

"Are you alright? You seemed a little spaced out," Undertaker said after drawing away from her embrace, smelling the scent of her cooking clings to her clothes, as always, Kagome brushed it off by ushering him to an empty table at the back of the kitchen where she told him to stay put while she hurried along to grab him some food and drinks as she came back out to join him for a few light bites before she went back into her kitchen and the front where the tables are as she saw to the needs of her customers.

Though Kagome had hired a few help to aid in her business, she still tends to take things in her hand and prefers serving her customers herself. The Undertaker however was out back sipping on the tea that Kagome had brewed for him as he waited for her return. Though what caught his attention the most was a single black feather that seemed to be lying on the floor innocently, crushed by baskets and crates of fresh produces, and various imports that Kagome had ordered in from across the sea. His face darkened a little as he stood to walk over to where the feather lies as he picked it up, inspecting it with a sharp eye before pocketing it when he heard the footsteps that belongs to Kagome approaching him.

As Kagome sat down with him, Undertaker leaned forward as he rested his chin on hand that he had his fingers intertwined as he studied her for a moment, sliding the feather that he had picked up into a hidden pocket in his sleeves. She picked up a pair of chopstick as she placed some food onto the Undertaker's bowl of rice as she looked at him in question, curious of what he was thinking of or why he was looking at her so intently, but he did not reply her as he picked his bowl and started eating while Kagome updated him of the progress and on-goings in her shop as well as how her sales was going.

The Undertaker however, was rather quiet as he listens, interrupting her from time to time to add in his own comments. Kagome noted his slight change, but tried to maintain some form of normality by talking to him like how she would normally when she stayed with him. Though the Undertaker had left her as he did once he had his meal, Kagome returned to the kitchen with the dirty dishes as she started preparing for the rush hour.

The former shinigami was not happy at all with his find, but know that though Kagome was well able to protect herself, there are still other forms of danger from that demon that he was worried about, but for now he will have to let it slide as there were other things that he had to see to, one that might or might not affect Kagome during her stay in this time period.

* * *

><p>AN:

To AnimeFreakAmanda, TsukiyoTenshi, Paxloria, Always Keep the Faith, Uchiha Bara  
>Thanks so much!<p>

To Mimiru  
>Glad that it is not a disappointment to you! =D <p>

To riotgirl777  
>Thanks for the review! I will do my best in adding in more depths and details! Hope that my upcoming chapters will not be a disappointment to you too!<p>

On the all, thanks so much everyone! I hope that the upcoming chapters are not of much disappointments to all of you! Hope you guys enjoy this!


	6. The Demon Butler

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chpt6: The Demon Butler**

It was odd, but Sebastian being a person of limited time, was oddly free as he spent more time with Kagome in her newly acquired place and teahouse, helping out from time to time as he was starting to leave a better impression of himself upon Kagome. She was starting to figure him out, or so she thought as she laughed freely at his jokes, even to banter and debate over things in regards to youkai and demons with him as they both seek knowledge from one another.

His companionship and more frequently drop in and visit is a welcome to her as Kagome starts to be more open with him, their friendship steadily growing stronger, and it does not please the Undertaker at all.

Despite of his non-frequent visit due to certain things and work that kept him away from Kagome, Undertaker was still very much well informed and up to date as to what she was doing as well as the progress of her teahouse. He needed to clear his doubts and problems fast, and that for seeing Kagome earlier as well as to keep a certain demon butler at bay if possible.

"Stop it Sebastian," Kagome swatted at his hand in a playful manner as she went through the inventory and menu for the next day. She misses her home very much, as well as the food there, in a way it did Kagome good in the sense that she started cooking more than she did back at home, and also in turn, she had more time to think and reflect on herself and the series of events that has been happening on herself.

She has grown, matured even during her time period there. Kagome had lose count of the number of months and days that she has been stuck in this time period for quite a while as Kagome worked to pass the time, as well as to pay off the debt that she owes Undertaker despite him rejecting her money for the things that he had spent on her. She had come to a compromise with him where she would return the favor to him so long as it is within her means and that was all he had to hold her to, but it at least held her to him and in sight.

"Seba-" she was cut off at the closeness of his face to hers as he titled her head back a little gently laying his lips upon hers as his fingers tickled the surface of her skin, causing her skin to crawl with goose-bumps as her eyes opened wide like a doe caught as she stood still.

He reached out to brush a few stray strands of hair out of her face, his eyes almost soft as he took her hand bringing it up to his lips as he held it there for a longer than what etiquette dictate as a proper kiss on a lady's hand.

"I've been waiting so patiently," he purred in her ears nuzzling against the side of her head gently as he caressed her body against his own, gently wrapping the other arm around her waist as he drew her closer to him as he looked down at her affectionately, just like he did with his cat back in the Phantomhive Manor.

* * *

><p>AN:

To riotgirl777  
>Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! =D<p>

To Ayjah  
>Pardon me on that, I am horrible in my grammar I gotta say, trying to improve myself in that department as well.<br>Enjoy! I do hope it improved somehow...

To AnimeFreakAmanda  
>I'll try? Hahaha<br>By that time period yes they should have already been exposed to using chopsticks and other things as well, especially if I take reference to one of the earlier episodes in Kuroshitsuji. =D  
>Enjoy!<p>

To TsukiyoTenshi  
>Sebastian is worrying in what sense? D= Now I'm worried...?<p>

To watergoddeskasey, Uchiha Bara, Paxloria  
>Thanks! =D Enjoy this chapter! =D<p>

To the rest of my Readers  
>Thanks for staying tune, and reading my fanfiction up till now! Hope you guys enjoy it!<p> 


	7. Time

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chpt7: Time **

Her lips were soft and tender, sweet with the hint of her own scent that was masked by the scented soap of blossoms that she used. It was just as he had imagined, but what more that he was interested and curious of the most, is the taste of her blood. Would it be just as sweet as how he had imagined, more delicious even than that of the Phantomhive brat's, that he would have to find out soon.

Kagome was taken aback by the usually prime and proper Sebastian despite of his teasing or even his rare flirty approach. Sebastian was exactly the type of demon that books described them to be, spawns of hell, sinful and full of it, even their looks beguiles and tempt mortals alike. His manner of speech and words are enticing, enchanting at times, and like velvet with a purr in it that would sweep any female or male off their feet. However, she will not be tempted, knowing well of what they are capable of, and they her.

She pushed him away in good-nature, wanting to take it as a form of one of his teasing that he had taken a little too far. Sebastian was not all too please with her reaction, was it skeptic that he sense from her, or perhaps he made a move like that too fast, too soon. "This is an inappropriate behavior especially between the both of us," Kagome told him as she picked up a stack of clean dishes, and walking away with it as she placed them neatly into the cabinet.

It was not technically her first, but it made her cheek flush with a healthy shade of deep pink as she tried not to face him. Sebastian noticed her sudden shyness as he studied her for a moment, a smile of amusement graced his face as he thought of continuing with what he had originally in mind, but instead did nothing as he watched her tried to busy herself. Her shyness was evident, especially with the way she would avoid looking at him.

_"Humans can be so troublesome at times," _he thought for a moment before Sebastian made a move as he came up close to her. "Miss Higurashi Kagome, if I may, I am most serious about this," he told her, closing the distance between them again, "about you," he told her, a glove reaching up to caress the side of her face, as he looked at her in the eyes.

Kagome could tell from his looks, that it was something else that he had wanted to be so close to her, it was not love or affection she see, and shook her head as she told him just that. Sebastian was slightly taken aback, he had thought that a simple smile or even attention shown to these humans, and they would all be but putty in his hand and like many that he had toyed with and devoured. Souls like that of Kagome Higurashi's and Ciel Phantomhive are the very delicacies, rare ones at that.

He could almost taste the purity of her soul, but he could not help but want to taint her to the very core, and then he would savor and feast upon her very soul to the very last drop. For now, Sebastian held himself back as he studied her expression for a moment before he did something out of personality, he sighed softly as he look at her again. Sebastian leaned a little towards her, taking in her soft scent that was pleasant to his nose as he closed his eyes for a moment. He will court and win her over, it was all just a matter of time.

* * *

><p>AN:  
>To Yoruko Rhapsodos<br>I was thinking of doing that actually, I thought it would be interesting to do something like that as well. =D

To Uchiha Bara, watergoddesskasey  
>Thanks! ;P<p>

To Paxloria  
>Haha I was hoping that Inuyasha will not turn up, if not, never? . Oh who knows what the Undertaker might do actually~ =D<p>

To TsukiyoTenshi  
>Of course he will not be happy about this, but sometimes what he does not know will not harm or kill him. xP<p>

To Lurking Bullfox  
>He is isn't he? Though that is for you to find out as the story progresses on~<p>

To the Readers  
>Hello to all you silent lurkers! Here's a quick and short update of what happened between the two of them, ENJOY! <p>


	8. Confrontation

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chpt8: Confrontation**

It had been a long time since Undertaker had paid Kagome a visit, he had been busying himself with various task and personal experiments that he had taken a sudden keen interest in. Kagome on the other hand, had been busying herself with expanding her business as she went about everyday as usual, tiring her body out easily by the time night fall.

Since that day that Sebastian had kissed her, he had disappeared and it had been nearly a whole week since he last came to her in the night or day. However it was a good thing as Kagome was at a lost of what to say to him or how to response to him, unsure of her own feelings to the demon butler, or what he was up to.

The night came, and soon it was time for her to close up, and much to her surprise, Undertake decided to make an appearance as he came to her with a bouquet of flowers. Kagome had nearly dropped her cleaned dishes, but instead placed them down immediately as she rushed into the other's arm as he caught her easily, lifting her off the ground in a bear like hug.

"Undertaker!" She cried out in delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her for a moment before letting go of him.

For a rather long silent moment, both of them took the time to study each other, or at least by their physical well-being. Kagome was the first to break this silence as she took hold of Undertaker's hand, leading him to place of private dining meant for just her and her friends or closer friends should they come pay her a visit.

She disappeared for a while, first to find a vase for the flowers, leaving Undertaker to his own thoughts as he leaned forward to prop his head on his hand as he thought of what was to come. However at the sight of Kagome, all he had on his lips was a smile as he watched her entered the room with a tray full of dishes for them, him mainly.

Like always, Kagome chatted with him happily, filling him on things that had happened or been going on whilst he was away, telling him all but the encounters with Sebastian. Undertaker was not unaware about the night visits, in fact he was sure that the demon.

"Kagome," Undertaker called her, the seriousness in his voice drew her attention, as she remained quiet, looking at him in question as he reached out to take hold of her hand.

It puzzled her for a moment, but as he swept his bangs back to his head, revealing his lime green eyes in all his seriousness, he closed the distance between them as he paused for a moment. He saw her puzzled look, a certain anticipation in her eyes as her eyes seemed to flicker for a moment, chancing it, and he captured her lips in an almost passionate and searing kiss.

At first Kagome resisted, unsure of what was going on, when she relaxed and had accepted the kiss, he all but took a slight advantage of it as he drew the female priestess close to him, his arms around her waist as she had her hands against his chest. Her heart was aflutter as was her stomach, as though there were hundreds of butterflies in it fluttering their wings.

A groan escaped for her as he pressed on for more, and when they broke apart, Kagome looked as though she had been thoroughly ravished. He was pleased with it as he settled her down on the seat with him, drawing her close to him. She was still in a daze of what had happened.

She was speechless as she tried to think of what to say, Undertaker however beat her to it as he took hold of her hands within his, looking at her directly in her eyes in all seriousness. "My intentions towards you are true," he said as he watches the expression filtered over her face.

* * *

><p>AN:  
>To KEdakumi<br>Thank you! The torment is more or less just a beginning~ =D

To TsukiyoTenshi, Paxloria, Uchiha Bara, pretty-little-liar-girl70, AngelofDarkness95  
>Thank you guys! I do hope that you enjoy this chapter update!<p>

To SilverMidnightKitten, Venipa  
>Ohh~~~ Just wait and see~ =D<p>

To my other Readers  
>Hello all, been a while since I have been updating anything, but here is one! I do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!<p> 


	9. Undertaker's Move

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chpt9: Undertaker's Move**

_"Do not doubt my feelings for you," _

Those words lingered in her mind from the night that Undertaker had left her with before he disappeared for the next few days. It was often seen, that she was distracted when working in her teahouse. She had also came to realize that she was often left alone in when she closes her teahouse, the usual company of Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, neither was the appearance of the Undertaker.

Her heart is confused, there are two males but both scares her, but she knows that they would not rest unless one is chosen and rejected. She sighed, taking out a bottle of sake for the first time as she poured herself a few glasses of sake before taking to her bed. It helps her sleep at times, especially on nights like this when she needed a little help in it. She would give them an answer soon, this was the first for her to be able to make a choice between males, it was unlike when she was in the Feudal Era, where Inuyasha had all but laid claim to her and fended off any males that came too near. Now she had the choice to make between two males, both equally bad and good in their own way, and yet there was this hesitation within her that is scaring her.

Her sleep was a disturbed one as always, a mix of memories of what happened when she was in the Feudal Era. Kagome woke up before the sun was up as she groggily made her way to the bathroom for an early morning shower. She being from another era was too used to taking a bath as often as she could and here in the time period that she was in, is too much of a luxury that mainly the rich could afford. She worked hard for the money to be able to afford this little luxury now, but pity, if the time for her to return comes, she could only bring along the things that she was able to carry on her rather than everything that she has now come to own.

"Kagome," came the whisper from the shadow as Kagome stiffened in fear, but instead it was the Undertaker that came to the dim lighting as he brought her back into the house. She was pressed against the back of the door as the taller male crushed her body, his eyes of yellow green bore into hers.

Kagome closed her eyes in anticipation, but instead the Undertaker hugged her tightly. Her body was tensed for a moment, but relax soon after she found who it was. He seemed tired, weary even as she whispered into his ears a few words before he nodded his head. Kagome lead him to the seat nearby as she went upstairs to help prepare a hot water bath for him, he looked worn out, tired as his clothes looks torn and if not dirtied. She would have to get it washed in a while once he was done with the bath, this way he would have something to wear later.

She had left out a long male tunic that she had purchased as her own night wear, over sized and slipping off her body, she was unsure if he could fit into it or wear it. She mended his clothes whilst waiting for him to be done, her mind to the task, yet it drifted back to her guest, worried about him for his sudden appearance this early in the morning.

When she returned to her room, her was standing in the middle of it with just the cloth wrapping around his lower body was his dripping wet hair was swept back to reveal his unique eyes and the marks of stitches on his face. There are more that littered along his body, but she averted her eyes as she disappeared into the bathroom, shutting it behind of her as she set to work to cleaning his clothes hoping to get it done soon so that she could get to opening her shop for today.

She was most probably not going to ever forget the image of his near nakedness in her mind, and blushed at it as she washed his clothes furiously. He was on her bed asleep in a light nap when she came back out, his hair still drying, but she turned her head, bashful as she laid his clothes out to be dried and disappeared downstairs to begin work.

Today perhaps she would cut work short, until about tea time and then she would take the day to be with Undertaker. Kagome would often check up on the male sleeping in her bed once in a while, leaving covered bowls of light snacks in her room so that he could eat should he find himself to be hungry when he wakes up. Business as always is good, she had let her staff finished cleaning and washing up before she let them go for the day.

It was for the first time that she had taken a half day off from work, and with the Undertaker in her room resting, she was thinking of spending a little more attention to him, especially with the way he had looked so tired when she was finally able to take a good look at him. Her hand brushed away the bangs of his hair from his face, it was really smooth and clean if not for the long stitched like markings that marred it and upon his body, but she herself have a few scars of her own.

A hand reached out for hers as she was pulled into bed with the Undertaker, tucked right next to him beneath the blankets as she saw his eyes peeked open to show the unnatural color. Kagome dared not to move, but was instead told by him to sleep. It was an uneasy and uncomfortable one, but she fell asleep a little while after.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Hello and a Happy New Year to all of you, I'm sorry for the slow update and I hope that you enjoy this story.<p>

To vixinaminarama  
>Thank you, I realized that that too when I was looking around for a story of this pairing. I hope that this story will not disappoint you! Have a Happy New Year!<p>

To Bound by death  
>Hello, and thank you. Hmmm I'm not too sure about if Grell will be making an appearance, so don't get your hopes up too high on that just yet. Have a Happy New Year!<p>

To Alice  
>Hello, I'm sorry on that, I did not realize that the last post was on July 27,2012, I somehow thought that it was a lot more recent in the year 2013 that I've updated. I will finish this story though. Hope that you have a Happy New Year and thank you for being one of my readers.<p>

To Cassy  
>Thank you, hope that the story is to your liking up til now. Have a Happy New Year!<p>

To Inu Hell  
>Thanks, and I hope that you'll find your answer soon enough within the progress of this story.<p> 


	10. Laying Claim

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 10: Laying Claim**

He watched her sleep through the night, his hold on her sometimes tightened unconsciously when he felt her shifted, but other than that, he was really very much contented being where he is. Undertaker know that he would have to leave soon to get back to work on his many little pet projects, however he released that since having the pleasure of knowing Kagome, he had been putting a lot of things out. And to make matters worse, he had to keep the demon butler of the Queen's dog busy to keep him away from Kagome.

Undertaker had been very careful with how he went about doing things, after all he is the legendary Grim Reaper and he knows well that he had left a legend behind him of his days as a Grim Reaper. And now before him, another legend just like him, and to top it off she is practically a legendary relic herself, and now she has come to become too dear to his heart and he was not letting her go any time soon or ever. Just as when he was about to fall back into a light nap but instead he felt the disturbance in the area near them. His eyes narrowed, glaring out of the window where he caught sight of a shadow.

Moving cautiously out of bed as he spells Kagome, Undertaker only had the time to put on his pants before Sebastian made his appearance known. The butler appeared before of the other, both with a smirk on each of their face, but their eyes and body language was enough to tell of what was going to happen and bound to happen.

"That's a dangerous look that you have Undertaker," Sebastian said the smirk could be heard in his tone as he stood there watching the Undertaker.

Sebastian would have move closer to where Kagome slept but it did not hurt to be a little cautious with whom he is dealing. The Undertaker saw the look he was casting towards Kagome, the strong feeling that twist around in his chest was becoming worse as his mood darkened visibly. He sent to the demon a cold condescending look at the other, taking slow deliberate steps towards Kagome who slept soundly in bed, unaware, unknowing of what is going on within her room as he drew the blanket over her body to better cover it from a certain pair of greedy eyes.

"What business do you have here," Undertaker all but demand with a strained smile, his hand running through his bangs, parting it to reveal yellow green eyes that glared into blood red eyes. He knows well of what it was in mind that Sebastian wants, and coincidentally it was just exactly what he wants as well.

There are many mortals out there that he had judged and reaped their souls, or even there are the many that he still continuously plays with even after his retirement. Kagome however is special, and he was not going to let her go to the likes of another demon like Sebastian, her soul is much too precious for that and is meant only for him.

"How envious, that she will do just about anything for you," Sebastian commented, as he now stood by Kagome's bedside, his hand stretched out to brush her hair away from her face.

Just as Sebastian was going to pull his hand away, Undertaker captured it instead as he glared at the demon who only smiled indulgently at him. This was just the beginning of rivalry between the two, one wanting to possess everything about her while the other just wanted her soul. Kagome however remained in spelled and sleeping soundly until Undertaker lifted it, but it won't be too soon with the arrival of a particularly annoying character that was already getting in his way.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Hello everyone, here's a new update, hope that you enjoy it!<p>

To Yoruko Rhapsodos  
>I know what you mean, I could hardly find many stories on this pairing as well. Hope that you enjoy this new chapter!<p>

To Speedykitten1643  
>Thank you, let's hope that my vocabulary and grammar do not make a bad decline at that. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!<p>

To Bound by death  
>Thank you, I'm trying to end all my stories fast before I ever think of starting a new story, though, can't say I won't start a new original in my other accounts. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter!<p> 


	11. Fleeting

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 11: Fleeting**

The fight between the two beings in the night carried on for what seem like forever, neither was satisfied with the outcome and it was coming more intense. However, in Undertaker's mind, he know that he would have to lay claim to Kagome before the other or sent her to a place where no other being would ever find her. He knew that the demon had long set his sight on her, and it did not really matter much even if he was still under contract with another. The Undertaker was not about to let go what he already somewhat lay claim to, and even more so to a demon like him who he does not approve of from the very beginning.

He had found the way for her to return a while back, and he had been withholding that information back from Kagome itself. It was hard to let her go, especially when there might be a chance that he will never be able to see her again. Or perhaps that she might have been taken away from him just as quickly. With Kagome beside of him, it was a form of reassurance to himself that she was still his, and a way for him to chase away other potential suitors, predators and enemies. It was his way of protecting her, and he is a person that is fiercely protective of what he had set his sights upon.

Their fight, there was hardly even and end to it as they continued on despite of the rising sun or that there were other people soon to be awakening. They however continued ignoring them, their fight intensifying as injury dealt to the other party became more apparent all over their body and clothes. Though they heal fast, however they did not give each other the chance to, and persisted with their attack. Sebastian had since gotten stronger, and Undertaker not wanting to reveal certain things yet, was holding back the many new things that he was interested in trying out against the demon butler.

However their fight were disrupted with the bustling of the morning as both demons seemingly disappeared in the midst of a fight. Undertaker was reluctant when he got back to Kagome's side, now seeing that he had no other choices in keeping her safe. Keeping her by his side though was desired, but now he sees that sending her back was the best of plans, and away from others like Sebastian. He watches her sleep peacefully, lifting the spell that bounded her into a sleep similar to that of Sleeping Beauty as Undertaker watched her stirred and awaken slowly.

"Morning," he said softly watching her awake as she looked up at him with sleep still in her eyes.

Undertaker helped her that day, watching her and being by her side for the last time. When nightfall, he will be sending her back whilst she sleeping. For now, he would have to be contented just watching her and remembering her as she is now. His chest thumped heavily at the thought of an unsure future of seeing her again, there are too many other factors that he foresee obstructing in his way of seeing Kagome, but was not going to be that easily deterred. Kagome enjoyed just seeing that Undertaker was there to help her and by her side, however she could not help but note the certain sadness and anxiety that were lurking in his eyes. It made her heart ache, as she thought of what she could do to perhaps cheer him up that night once she has closed up her teahouse.

Undertaker watched as Kagome closed up earlier than usual, finding it odd, but he helped her about to hurry up the process. And then she told him that she had been meaning to go watch the theatre with him. He had hesitated, knowing well of the threats of going to the theatre with her, especially if they should accidentally meet up with another undesired person or with a particular Phantomhive butler. Though being that this was their last day together, Undertaker acceded to her request. They were dressed simply, going to play that was right in the district where the average would visit, and the performers according to Undertaker, were just as good as the upper crust ones.

His eyes that night were not on the play but watching Kagome, escorting her just about everywhere, prolonging the time and wanting to memorize her every expressions and actions until it was all engraved deeply into his head. They shopped along the streets where vendors had mini setups and kids were out to play, some to work and steal some money from the aristocrats that were wandering in their side of town to entertain themselves with cheap whores and many other things that were to be kept under wraps. He wanted her to thoroughly enjoy herself as the Undertaker acted unlike himself that day being subserviently and accommodatingly hers to drag about that night.

The time that they spent that night was short and fleeting, and soon it was time to bring her back to her residence, and her own time. And he felt the need to hold her back, however the more time she spent here the danger increases. Reluctantly, he watches Kagome, waiting for when the drugged tea to take effect on her. He fingered the simple necklace that he had bought her when she was not looking, watching it as he waited. It was already made magical by him, a form of safety so that she would be kept safe and also a form of guiding light for himself should he ever survive to the original time period of which she had told him about. He worries still, what if she were to disappear or die before he could get to her, how long would it be next to find where her soul had gone to.

His face was grim, his acid yellow green eyes seemed to glow eerily in the darkness. Searching for Kagome as he saw her slumped over the table in her room with tea spilled over the table top and dripping onto the floor. He picked her up, cradling her body closely to his as he took in her warmth and scent one last time before placing her in bed. The silver chained necklace from which dangled the stone that was closely similar to his own eye color after being made magical was placed and worn around her neck so that he knows she will awake with it. He would never know of her decision in whether or not she would accept him, however he was glad that at least he would have a way of finding her again no matter what. It would just take a few hours for the essence of his own magic to be seeped and absorbed into her, but of course the necklace was something else that he hope she will be constantly wearing. It was a wistful hope on his end, however the essence of his magic and protection should seep into her and with that, he place a goodbye kiss upon her lips, his reaper scythe appeared as he used it in the spell that will bring her back to the time in which she belonged to.

When he was to see her again was another issue, but now he would have to face he issue to erasing her existence in this time starting with the teahouse that she had worked so hard in creating and later, the demon butler himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**To the Readers **  
>Hello and sorry for the long delay, here's the latest installment and I hope you have a great weekend!<p>

**To riotgirl777**  
>Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well. =]<p>

**To Yoruko Rhapsodos**  
>Oh I'm sure you'll find an answer here. Hope that you enjoy it and have a great weekend!<p>

**To Speedykitten1643**  
>I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and have a great weekend!<p>

**To Paxloria **  
>Haha you read my mind on that as well, though I would so love to see how it might turn out in animation should they do a crossover themed one day. It might be just as interesting if they expand on it.<p>

I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter, and have a great weekend!

**To jessie**  
>Thank you so much! Hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great weekend!<p>

**To naruke3176**  
>Thanks so much, looks like majority of you are all supporting the Undertaker itself. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and have a great weekend!<p>

**To Black Dragon Mistress**  
>Well I guess you could say that Chinese is supposedly to be my mother tongue, however English seem to have taken that spot here in my country. Well I guess it might end to be like a hit and go thing in the next chapter from what I can tell? Though if you do like Ouran High, I do have a mix in of SebastianKagome/Kyoya pairing under the title of "Open Mind". =]

I thought that my plot would be something common or found easily everywhere, though I'm glad to know that you enjoy it!

Though who knows, I might do a little twist of an ending. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great weekend!

**To cassy**  
>Thanks, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great weekend!<p>

**To Alice**  
>Thank you so much for your concern again, I do know that my stories are not really fast in updates but that is also because of my own personal and work like being too busy. I'm really glad that you are liking the story and hope that you enjoy this new chapter as well. Have a great weekend!<p>

**To anonymous chick**  
>Thanks, and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, have a great weekend! =]<p> 


	12. The End?

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 12: The End?**

He watched her disappear by the first fall of daylight, just about the same time as when the accursed demon butler made an appearance. Though one thing was for sure, was that Kagome was finally safe and sound in the time that she belonged to. The teahouse was destroyed that day as well after the short-lived appearance of Sebastian. The Undertaker, he set about to the important task at hand of eliminating all signs that Kagome was ever there. His memories of her were few but it did leave a very deep impression in him.

How many years more would it be before he was able to seek her out, but what troubled him was that his end might be nearer than expected, holding out sometimes was not a good thing especially. In his mind he had already formulated a rather spectacularly elaborate plan, it will help him to pass the time and to continue on with the special project in which he had been experimenting on. Time might pass fast if he was occupied and he look forward to the day when he was able to see her again, and hopefully with the elimination of the Phantomhive butler.

For Kagome, she awaked to the once again familiar surrounding and sounds of her brother's shouting at their mother. For a moment Kagome had thought it to be a dream, but was jolted awake when she heard the yowling of Buyo, no doubt escaping from Souta who might have accidentally step on his tail. She jumped out in bed, rushing out of her room as she stumbled at few steps going down to the dining area where she saw her mother going into the kitchen and her brother looking for food. The overwhelming feeling of finally being home came to wash over her as she ran over to her mother, tears streaming down her face as she cried out her happiness of finally being able to be home. It must have been awkward for her mother as she had a warm gentle look upon her face, soothingly comforting Kagome by gently patting her back. Souta who was finding it weird just looked at them before leaving the room to head for school.

They sat down to talk about what had happened after she had gone to say her greeting to her grandfather and had caught up with him. For once he was more than intuitive and told her to talk to her mother, it was something that her grandfather seem to know that he would be unable to aid in. So she talked, with her that day, explaining of all that had happened, even when she was in London. She was still confused and unsure of whom she would have chosen, but with how her mother had told her, it had left Kagome in deep thought. And also had it not be fore her mother again, she would not have noticed the necklace around her neck as she looked at the stone that hung from it. She fingered and played with the stone pendant that reminded her so much of Undertaker, the color of his eyes especially.

For a few days and weeks, she kept trying to remember of the many things that had happened, replaying them over and over again in her mind like a broken recorder. She could feel the lingering magic on the pendant for days and weeks. So it had all finally come to an end she had thought sadly, but the lingering magic in the pendant, it comforted and sooths her. Everything around her was finally right side up and back on track, her studies could not have been better and her mother could not have been happier at her permanent stay back in the modern times again and how well both her brother and her was doing in their studies. There was something just lacking in her life, even when there was someone who just confessed to her today, Kagome was stunned as she told him to allow her to think about it. There were disappointment in his eyes she could see, but there was also a glimmer of hope that shone through.

She had thought about it on the way back home from University, thinking that perhaps she should accept that male, to move on with her life and try to forget all that had happened. By the time that she had reached back home, Kagome was about sure of her decision and had thought it through on giving that guy and her a chance. She entered the house after having climbed the long and steep stairs home, Kagome entered the house with a soft sigh and a greeting of her return.

"Kagome?" Came a familiar voice that made Kagome look up almost sharply as she saw the tall figure came out from the shadows of the stairs to greet her.

Surprise was the only thing that she could express seeing Undertaker standing before of her. His appearance it was all too overwhelming for her, especially when she was just trying to get over that everything was coming to an end. He reached out towards her, and Kagome unwittingly took a step back out of reaction it was perhaps that he saw the mixed emotions and shock in her eyes that he had offered her the same charming warm smiles that she had come to love in memory.

"I'm here," he whispered into her ears, gently pulling her into his embrace as she suddenly hugged him tightly, as though afraid that he was going to disappear, and sobbed quietly into the black dress shirt that he was wearing.

They caught up after they made the introduction to her family, and he caught up with what he had missed out since she was back in her time. He of course knew of it all, but kept it to himself as he listened intently to what she had to say, his hand holding onto hers as he listened to her stories. He even followed her to school the next day where the same male that had confessed to her, asked of her answer confronted Kagome. She was hesitant in replying him, however Undertaker took matters into his own hand by introducing himself under a different name that she had known him by and had graciously thanked him for taking care of Kagome during his absence. That was of course, before sealing it all by kissing Kagome on her lips as she gasped from the contact, her face blushing a bright red.

"Undertaker," she had groaned out in embarrassment, hoping that no one else saw it, but he merely laughed and kissed her again despite of her protest.

So this was finally to be her ending then? It might not be so bad.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>Hello, this marks the end of yet another fan fiction that I have written and thank you all so much for your support. I hope that you enjoy it up until now and have a great weekend! Though I <em>am<em> thinking of creating a new Crossover between Inuyasha and Love Monster, what you guys think?

To TsukiyoTenshi  
>Hello! I hope that you have enjoyed this new and last chapter for this fan fiction and hope that it is to your liking. =] Have a great weekend!<p>

To Paxloria  
>Thanks! And yes, this is finally the end to this story =D. I hope that you have enjoyed it and have a great weekend!<p>

To Applejax XD  
>Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this final chapter to round up the whole story, and have a great weekend! =D<p>

To anonymous chick  
>Haha I'm not that great a writer, but I'm really flattered and glad that you have enjoyed it so much. This is the final chapter and no more would be expected from me here unless I've a new idea somewhere floating. Have a great weekend! =D<p>

To Alexis  
>Thanks! I'm trying my best to keep my errors to a minimal however I'm not perfect and am as always still learning. =] I hope that you enjoy this fan fiction and it's last chapter. Have a great weekend!<p> 


End file.
